villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terence T. D'Arby
Terence T. D'Arby is a villain from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Terence is a expert gamer who, like his brother Daniel J. D'Arby, earned his living only with gambling. He is hired by Dio Brando to serve as his butler and one of his right-hands, along with Kenny G. and Vanilla Ice. In Japanese, is voiced by Eiji Takemoto in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future and Junichi Suwabe in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. In English, he is voiced by Xander Mobus. Biography Telence T. D'Arby is wickedly smart, claiming that his elder brother has yet to beat him in any game. Due to his ability, he has bested numerous amounts of people (Ranging from serial killers to a child prodigy) and sealing their souls inside his dolls. These dolls keep the souls sentient, and expectedly aren't too pleased to be trapped. Although seemingly calm in nature, Terence can show a extremely aggressive side to him, once brutally attacking his elder sibling for flirting with his girlfriend. When the Stardust Crusaders arrives at Dio's mansion, Terence greets them and introduces himself, pointing out he had no desire of seeking revenge on them for his brother's defeat. The group gets impatient and Jotaro decides to just beat Terence to get him out of the way, but Terence predicts Jotaro would punch him with his left hand. Though Jotaro hesitates at first, he goes and punches Terence with his right hand, but Terence easily doges the attack and grabs Jotaro, pulling him through a hole in the floor. Kakyoin and Joseph attempts to rescue him but the two get pulled on as well. As the three come to their senses, they find themselves in the middle of a small island. Terence once again greets them, telling they are still inside the mansion and that what they were seeing was an illusion created by another Stand user. Terence tells his stand works much like his brother's and then shows the group his collection. Terence then shows that when Jotaro punched him, he left his own Stand's hand on Jotaro's arm, forcing them to play videogame with him in exchange for liberating Jotaro's arm. Kakyoin accepts the challenge and picks a racing game. Terence gets a head start by quickly tapping the acceleration button, which gives him a turbo boost. Kakyoin the pulls a maneuver to make his car spin, knocking Terence's car and making the two run at each other's side. Terence tries knocking Kakyoin's car before they enter a tunnel, which could only accommodate one car, but Kakyoin manages to make his car run on the tunnel's wall. The two cars leave the tunnel, with Terence's with a small advantage, but Kakyoin once again makes his car spin, knocking Terences's car out of the track. However, Terence's car lands way ahead on the track, so Kakyoin admits defeat and has his soul taken away and put inside a doll. Terence then calmly releases Jotaro's arm and challenges him for the next game, so Jotaro picks a baseball game. Jotaro initially has a hard time, as he hadn't played videogames before and only knew the baseball rules. After Terence easily gives various strikes, Jotaro finally gets the hang of the game and hits a home run one after another. This never surprises Terence, who tells how his brother never ever challenged him for a gamble and starts calling his moves. After Jotaro aims his ball at Terence's player and he predicts the move and hits the ball, Jotaro realizes Terence was capable of reading their minds and thus anticipate all of their moves. Jotaro then removes his cap and uses the same trick as Terence, calling out his own moves. Terence reads his mind and sees he's not lying, however he misses Jotaro's moves for some reason. Upon reading his mind again he sees Jotaro is cheating, but is unable to find how since he could only ask yes-no questions. Unable to predict Jotaro's moves, he finally admits defeat, releasing Kakyoin's soul, which is when he finally sees that Joseph was using his Stand to play instead of Jotaro. Terence asks for forgiveness, but Jotaro simply tells him to read his mind and predict with which hand he would punch him. After incorrectly guessing that Jotaro would beat him with his right and left hands, Terence is left with a third prediction: Jotaro would beat him with both hands, which the former did shortly after. Powers And Abilities Terence T. D'Arby wields the stand Atum, which is similar in concept to his brother's stand, Osiris. Like Osiris, Atum is able to steal the soul of people who feel defeated in his challenges. However, Atum has a secondary ability, which allows it to read the souls of whoever is nearby. With the person's soul in his gaze, he can ask any question in a Yes/No format, and the soul will answer what it will do or not do. Atum can also see if a person isn't being truthful, as their aura changes when they aren't. Gallery TerenceDarby.jpg Telence T. D'Gamer Moment.png|Terence with Atum. Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|Terence with his fellow Glory Gods. Oh! That's A Baseball!.png|Atum's team in one of the games Terence and Jotaro play, known as "Oh, That's A Baseball!". tumblr nmn2ybsAAX1sfay15o3 r1 500.gif Trivia *Telence was born on January 5. *Oddly, in the Super Famicom RPG adaption of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, the player fights Terence uses Atum to physically attack the player, rather than use his stand as it's meant to be used. *In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, Terence appears as the main explanatory character for the character gallery, where the player can see the models and costumes of the characters. *The sounds Atum makes in the anime were later reused for the theme of Pannacotta Fugo. Navigation de:D'Arby der Jüngere Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Category:Gamblers Category:Cheater Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Pure Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Non-Action Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Siblings Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Weaklings Category:Mastermind Category:Psychics Category:Wealthy Category:Misanthropes Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Undead